


The one where Dean jumps out of the closet

by Kass867



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, Coming Out, First Dates, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass867/pseuds/Kass867
Summary: Dean has wanted to come out to the school for a while but only when his best friend Charlie has the BEST idea does he get a plan together. Quiet shy Castiel(or mby not) , doesn't know whats going on when Dean comes up to his locker with everyone watching but it all works in the end.





	The one where Dean jumps out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone! to whoever reads this, its my first fanfic ive actually finished and its based of a facebook prompt. I wrote it a while back but rewrote it since ive been working on my writing so I rewrote it! hopefully its ok? I hope at least one person likes it! I'm not good at titles, so if its bad sorry lol. The prompt was the one about how a girl heard in the hallway at school some guy go up to another and say "you always look hot dude...no homo tho" and then yells "sike!" and slaps the dudes ass. I would put up a link or picture but I lost the link and I don't know how to do pictures yet, sorry please forgive me!

"Earth to Dean...you haven't heard a word ive said have you?"

"huh? Oh right sorry Charlie, got distracted"

Charlie looked over her shoulder to see Castiel, Deans longtime crush, sitting there reading some book. He looks really into it. Charlie turns back to Dean and sighs. "you know you could just talk to him you know"

"Come on stop giving me shit for this you know I want to come out, and I will, I just need to figure out how" Charlie's been Deans best friend since freshman year when she stopped to help the same kid Dean was. The kids name was Kevin and some dick bags had pushed him into a locker and tried to take his bag. After that they became best friends and Charlie told him she was gay. It had taken him two whole minutes to decide to tell her he liked guys too. It was easy, he trusted her. She came out to the whole school soon after but when she asked Dean if he was going to also he couldn't give her a good answer. He had joined the football team earlier in the year and thought some of the other players might be into guys too but no one ever talked about it. He really liked football and wanted to continue playing, his first thought had been "what if they make me quit?". He had been unsure for a while. Since then Deans realized he wants to come out, no matter what the risks are. Hes pulled from his thoughts however when Charlie pokes him in the arm.

"Your making this a lot harder than it needs to be"

"Look, I promise I'm still doing it, I want to but it needs to be on my terms, something different"

Charlie smiles at before nodding " Something Dean like"

Dean grins right back at her "Exactly". 

They go on eating after that for about five more minutes when Charlie suddenly perks up. "I have an idea!" But right before she tries to speak the lunch bell rings.

"Its ok tell me later" "You better not bail on me, my idea is the best one yet!" Dean laughs "I wont but I also don't want to be late for class". Charlie mumbles a ok and leaves but Dean glances back to catch a last glimpse of Castiel, only to find he already left. Dean sighs and heads to his next class.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charlie winds up telling him while there knee deep in a movie marathon, stuffing their faces with pizza and ice cream, that weekend. "you cant be serious. That's the craziest plan you could have come up with!"

But your wanted something Dean like and your whole thing is confidence and boldness so why not come out like that too?"

Ok so maybe Charlie has a point but this is ballsy, even for Dean. "Who would it even be, I mean theres no gay or bi guys even at his school, not out anyway."

Charlie then looks him in the eye with an evil smirk on her face "It should be Castiel since you have such a massively cute crush on him anyway"

Deans mouth falls open in shock. "Cas? Really? We don't even know if hes into guys, plus ive never even had a real conversation with him plus I-I just cant!"

Charlies giggles "Who knew Dean Winchester would get nervous over a guy whos an honor student and wears a trench coat"

Now Deans blushing and Damb it, how does she always manage to do that?! "But what if hes not into it and he gets mad or something?"

"That's why this plan is great, you just do it quick and walk away, he wont have time to respond"

Dean thinks maybe he being a baby about this, after all hes still himself. He knows what he wants and hes confident about it, he can do this! "Alright, yea lets do this!"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean and Charlie spent all weekend planning this and its almost time. Deans nervous. This is big and he doesn't want Cas to be mad at him but hey, you cant gain anything without taking some risks right? He doesn't have time to think anymore though because the last bell rings dismissing all the classes for the day. This is it! Its time no backing out now! Dean waits until the hallways filled with students before he nods at Charlie, the signal to get it started. Charlie shouts ,unnecessarily loud , getting **ALOT** of attention "Dean where you think your going?". He can feel people turn to stare as he makes his way over to Castiel's locker. Cas is taking his adorable damb trench coat out, preparing to leave for the day. He turns around to leave only to be stopped by Dean in his way. Cas looks up at Dean wondering why hes in his way, just standing there. "You always look so damb hot Cas...no homo thou." Castiel glares daggers at Dean, is he really trying to start something right now? He didn't think anyone knew he liked guys but apparently Dean does and is trying to embarrass him. Dean swallows the lump in his throat, Castiel looks pissed but he really needs to just get this over with. Dean looks around and yep sure enough everyone has stopped to watch now but his eyes land on Charlie and he knows he can do this. He looks back at Cas again thinking to himself, its now or never Winchester. "Sike, there's definitely some homo in me" Castiels eyes widen and he looks shocked and confused but before he can respond Dean slaps his ass. Everyone gasps and is whispering to eachother but Charlie is the loudest, over there cheering him on. It feels amazingly good to finally not have to hide anymore but he needs to go now, this was supposed to be quick. Dean turns to walk away when Castiel grabs his wrist, spins him around and slams his back into the locker. Everyone has gone silent now, even Charlie. Shit, Dean thinks, this is so not how he wanted this to go, Cas is actually mad, but even more shocking is how strong he is. Its really not helping his crush and now hes turned on too. How could he not be though? Castiel has his body pressed up against his, he can feel Cas's chest rise and fall with his breathing. And those eyes! Ok Dean knew they were the perfect shade of blue since the first time he saw them, but up close they are so much better! They remind him of the ocean, mysterious and beautiful. Dean thinks hes about to be punched but instead Castiel kisses him, hard and demanding, biting his bottom lip while he presses into Dean more firmly. Dean's genuinely shocked, he wasn't expecting this but Cas is perfect and he loves how he just takes control. All of a sudden Cas pulls away going to growl in his ear "Don't start anything you cant finish Winchester". Dean makes a small whimpering noise, queit enough that only Cas hears it and in response he bites Deans neck. It wasn't hard enough to bruise but Deans's kinda sad about that. Cas gives him a confident smirk before bending down to grab his bag and coat, then turning and walking away without another word.

Charlie walks over to Dean but hes lost in thoughts and shock he doesn't notice until shes snapping her fingers in his face "Dean come on its time for that quick escape" Dean just looks at her and blinks so she sighs and drags him to the exit away from the crowd still whispering and some, still recording. Shell tell him about that later. They are out by Deans impala when Charlie finally speaks "So that went....differnent than I expected"

Dean scoffs "Yea I don't even know what to do with that"

"well at least you know hes into dudes now"

Deans laughing now, the whole thing **was** pretty funny, he was most definitely awsome. "I didn't expect that from him, hes normally so quiet"

"I don't know, I kinda called it. I knew he was tougher than he seemed"

They both climb into the impala and head for Charlies, they still have to finish the movie marathon that was interrupted with planning. Dean glances at Charlie though and she looks so happy, like she won the lottery or something. "Whats got you smiling over there like that?"

"I'm just so glad I came up with that idea, I'm a genius and I'm pretty sure that will go down as the most legendary coming out story ever". Dean laughs but it suddenly turns into a frown. Charlie ,being the ever observant friend she is, notices right away. "What wrong? That went really well!"

"Charlie I think I might be in love". Charlie bursts out laughing clutching her stomach. "This isn't funny! I wanted to come out to the school, not fall in love!"

Charlie eventually stops laughing to speak. "Your beind wayyy too dramatic dude, you don't even know him, you just really like him but I'm almost positive he feels the same anyway. You should talk to him."

"Oh I will, I'm not letting perfection like that get away". Charlie giggles some more but then they turn on the radio and spend the rest of the drive listening to music

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day Dean enters the school with Charlie right beside him and hes bombared with questions. Are you gay? Are you and Castiel dating? Do you still like girl? He gets fed up about half way through the day. Dean gets **REALLY** nervous though when his teammates come up to him but mostly they are ok with it saying "Just don't hit on us and were cool". There are a few assholes that call him a fag and a girl but its not like he expected smooth sailing. What makes the whole thing worth it is when he gets 1 or 2 guys thanking him saying, if the football player can come out to the whole school then they can to there friends and family. All in all it worked out good. Dean has one more person to talk too and goes straight for Castiels locker ignoring the whistles and the few queer remarks thrown at him. "Hey Cas that was one hell of a kiss"

Castiel turns to look at him but glances down at Deans lips before meeting his eyes"Yes well you slapped my ass it was only fair". He sees Dean blush and thinks it's adorable. Dean looks at the floor trying to hide it so Cas continues"You know I've seen you stare at me before but I never though that was why"

Before Dean can stop himself hes talking without even thinking about what hes saying, it just comes rushing out "Well your smart and hot and so mysterious with the way you never really talk to anyone, couldn't help it" Deans nervous, like really nervous but he manages to look into Cas's eyes anyway and its soo wrth it because hes smiling at him too.

"Dean I want to take you on a date, would that be ok?"

Y-yeah, I mean hell yea"

Castiel goes and reaches into Deans back pocket to pull out his phone he knows is there, Cas had been watching Dean just as often as it turns out, and puts his number in. Then he slips the phone back in his pocket letting his hands linger on his ass longer than necessary, loving how it makes Dean blush. Castiel winks at him turning to leave at the same time. "Txt me" cas yells as he walks out the door. Dean sighs, he really needs to thank Charlie, maybe buy her something.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

There first date was amazing, Castiel taking Dean to play laser tag. They made a great team too, moving together like they had done it a million times before, perfectly in synch. It ended with them making out on Deans porch, Cas grabbing Deans hips and pushing him into the railing, knowing how much Dean loved it when he took control last time. They continued to date through junior year and in senior year Dean took Cas to prom. Charlie took her girlfriend Dorthy too, the pictures were gorgeous! Before they knew it they were graduating and talking about college. That's when they had their first major fight, Dean not wanting to leave Lawrence and Cas wanting to go to a college in California. In the end they decided Cas would go to California and come home for holidays and break. They knew they could do it. College then came and went and before they knew it they were living together back in Lawrence were Cas was a professor teaching religious studies and Dean a mechanic, who owned half his uncle Bobbys garage now. Five more years passed and they were sitting in a field watching the stars, drinking some really awesome whiskey when Dean stood up only to get down on one knee and ask Cas to marry him. Castiel of course said yes and they made love under the stars whispering I love you's into eachothers ears. It was really sappy and crap but hey, Dean's aloud ok?

So that's how he got here, waiting for his cue to start walking down the aisle. He has his mom Mary walk him, as his da John passed afew years back, but he knows hes here in spirit. John had a little trouble at first with Deans bisexuality but he soon didn't even blink twice when he walked in on Dean and Cas making out on the couch, just said get a room and laughed. He misses him. John also really liked Cas, said he made Deans smile brighter than anything else. The music starts and Dean lets his mom lead him down the aisle towards his husband who , just by the way, looks hot as fuck in that tux! They say their vows and everyone cheers when Cas kisses Dean. They both cry.

It still amazes Dean they made it this far, neither of them believed in happily ever after, then again it took a lot to get here. There were a lot of fights, especially when Cas was in California, where they both thought they could never come back from. They even broke up for a few weeks one time. But they always came back to eachother, they needed eachother. So no , its not happily ever after because Dean knows it will get hard, ther will be more fights, hardships will happen, but he would never give up on Cas and he knows Cas feels the same. Dean pecks him on the lips one more time before pulling away. "I love you Castiel Winchester" "I love you too Dean, Forever"

**Author's Note:**

> P.S please leave comments to let me know how I did! Its my first one I'm ever letting anyone read and I'm super nervous, I know its really short but I'm also really happy with it, I hope you are too!


End file.
